Heir of the Durga
by AngeloftheAurora
Summary: What if both Wakasa and Shiva had survived their battle in the fire? What if the Hougougumi clan never fell and Tsukasa's family survived the ordeal? What if Wakasa lost all memory of ever giving her only daughter to the Kozukis and only the Omote no seisai knew of her existence, choosing to keep her identity a secret? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: She Has My Hair

"Wakasa, you know you can't keep her hidden from him. He'll find out sooner or later, and then what will you do?" The concerned blonde looked on her friend with pleading eyes.

"You can't expect me to keep her with me? With Shiva's betrayal, we're on the rise of a war. I won't place her in the middle of it."

Wakasa tenderly looked down at her daughter, sleeping peacefully in the blanket in her arms. She had her hair. She would definitely look like her when she was grown. Shame, she wouldn't be there to see that.

"You already have. You're entrusting her with the key. That seals her fate." Yumi said.

"It's for the best. You and I are the only ones who know of her existence and her secret. And it must remain that way." Wakasa stared intently at her long time best friend.

She would always be grateful to her. This little one owed her very existence to Yumi. Again she stared down at her little girl, one last time.

"There's no other way", Wakasa said, giving the child to Yumi. "Take her to the Kozuki family on the other side of town. I've already informed them of the situation. They'll take good care of her there."

Yumi gave one last look at her friend. She had turned her back on them, deciding to look out of the window at all the commotion around the estate.

"GO!" she yelled.

Yumi quickly ran out of the room, passing by her son's room to assure him she'd be right back.

Long after she had left, Wakasa remained at the window, unseeingly gazing out at the distraught clan.

"Shiva", she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2: Rock-A-Bye Baby

Surrounded by the blazing fire, Wakasa saw only one figure, the only one she cared about. "Shiva!"

The figured turned around and smiled. "Wakasa, I'm so happy you came."

"Why! Why would you do this?" His smile disappeared. "Do you know how many of us are dead because of what yo-"

"I don't care!" He yelled. "They didn't care about me so why should I care about them. They only saw their beloved _kumicho_." His blond head bowed. "He had everything: money, power, the clan. But that didn't bother me because I had you." He raised his head again, and what she saw there terrified her.

"Shiva", Wakasa urged. His maniacal grin was so full of hate, so full of pain.

"No. He had everything but he wanted more. And he took the only thing that mattered to me." He raised his katana. "But what really killed me is that you went with him," He whispered. And then he lunged.

Wakasa stared at the approaching figure and made her decision. She would tell him and they would both die in flames tonight.

**On the other side of town…**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Mrrrm…mmmwha?"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Honey, someone's at the door. Go get it before they wake up the children." A woman turned in her bed.

Yutaka Kozuki opened his eyes groggily and sat up. He glared at his wife's sleeping form as he reluctantly got out of bed and made his way to the door, grumbling about lazy wives all the way there.

Who the hell would be at their door at 2:00 AM in the morning, anyway? Always overly cautious, Yutaka grabbed a hidden gun in the closet and slowly made his way to the door.

_Knock, knock, knock! _The door rattled with the viscous beating.

He approached the door and said, "Who is it?" No response. Are these guys trying to piss him off? They didn't now who they were messing with. "Alright you bunch of misfits, I'm going to open the door and I want to see your hands up!" He yelled through the wood.

When he received absolute quiet, he yanked opened the door and aimed his gun at air. Confused, he lowered his gun and looked around. Not even a peep. "Stupid gang members playing jokes on honest citizens," he grumbled. As he was about to close the door, a whimper brought his attention to the ground.

A small purple bundle was laid in front of the door. When the bundle moved and made another sound, Yutaka jumped back and stared at it. Just as he decided to poke at it with his gun, his wife came trudging out of their bedroom.

"Yutaka, you're making more noise than the knocking. What is going on out here?" Ikumi Kozuki stopped at the scene in front of her. "Yu, what is that?

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head "I don't know. I was just going to find ou-"

"Yu, I'm talking about what's in your hand." she said in a deadly voice, still looking at the whimpering bundle.

"Oh, don't you know what a gun looks li-WHAM!" Yutaka sagged on the ground.

"You idiot," She glared at him.

"What did I do?" Yutaka whimpered as his wife passed him.

She picked up the whimpering bundle and looked into the eyes of the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen. "Hey there little one, who left you here all by your little self." She cooed at the baby. The baby stared at her before her face broke into a toothless smile.

"Wait, it was a baby?" Yutaka asked as he picked himself up from the floor. "Well who would leave a baby on our doorstep?" He walked over to his wife and looked over her shoulder at the grinning baby girl. "And what an adorable baby she is, aren't you?" He stated making kissing noises before being cut off by his wife's glare.

"I have a pretty good idea who." Ikumo said in a serious voice. Her husband's face turned just as serious. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: It Was Tsukasa!

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"_White. So...much...white. Where am I?"_

Wakasa slowly opened her eyes to the blurry image of a white hospital ceiling. She blinked once, twice. _What the hell happened?_

She attempted to sit up only to wince and fall back down on the hospital bed.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

She looked at the beeping machine monitoring her heart rate, slowly trying to piece together why she was in a hospital. Then…it all came rushing back.

_Fire. Swords clashing. Blood everywhere. A smile. So sad._

"Shiva!" she yelled. Then she immediately started coughing, her throat dry from misuse. But her shout caught the attention of her guards outside and the doors to her room were slammed open.

Yuri took one look at her friend and immediately burst into tears before pelting herself across the room and onto her bed.

"They said…they said you might not wake up…that your body took too much trauma," she sobbed. "I was … was so worried!" She continued to cry into the blanket as Wakasa just stared.

Then she asked, "Why am I still alive?" It came out as hoarse and she looked around for some water. She found what she was looking for on the table next to her bed.

Yuri straightened up suddenly and sent Wakasa a glare. "Well no thanks to your efforts." she said. "You and Shiva tried your best to kill each other."

Wakasa spit out the water she was drinking. Luckily, Yuri was no longer in range.

"Wait, Shiva is still alive!" Wakasa was just about to jump out of bed when she was abruptly pinned down by her guards. She sent them a confused, and slightly angry, look. "Release me!"

"Oh, no you don't." Yuri leveled her gaze on Wakasa. "You are in no shape to go after him again and neither is he to confront you. For now, Garyukai has retreated. We have time to regroup and recuperate."

Once it looked like Wakasa wasn't going to kill her reluctant guards to get to the door, Yuri gave them permission to let go.

Wakasa, still looking peeved, but kept her mouth shut. Good thing, too, since Yuri was ready to knock her back into a coma for her recklessness.

She sighed before turning her gaze to the bodyguards. "You are dismissed."

They quickly left the room and shut the door behind them.

She turned back to her troublesome friend. "You scared me you know."

Wakasa gave her an irritated look. "My job is such that I'm always placed in a position of danger. Death is a natural consequen-"

"Jesus Christ Wakasa! Don't act like no one will care!" Yuri shouted.

"Because no one would care! There are only two people who could possibly fit into that category and I tried to kill one of them." Wakasa yelled.

"Then what about Tsukasa, hmm? Wouldn't she care?" Yuri spat back.

But Wakasa only gave her a confused look. "Whose Tsukasa?" she asked.

* * *

_**The Kozuki house…**_

_Crash!_

"That had better not been something expensive!" Ikumi threatened.

"But Mooomm, it was Tsukasa!" Takumi yelled from the living room.

"I don't care if it was your father. All I know is that after I end this phone call, the living room had better be as I left it," Ikumi said in a menacing tone.

Shuffling noises could be heard as Ikumi resumed talking to the person on the other line.

"So you're positive no one knows about her?" she asked.

"Yes," Yumi said from the other end. "Wakasa has lost all memory of Tsukasa and I'm the only other one who knew. I think it is best we keep it that way."

"I agree, although if she's found, her life as well as my family's will be in danger. Under no circumstances must you reveal her location even if they know of her existence," Ikumi stated in a serious tone.

"Don't worry. As far as I'm concerned, I'm congratulating you on delivering your twins," Yumi replied.

"Heh, you're not bad for a yakuza," Ikumi chuckled.

_Crash!_

"I swear to GOD if I have to come in there," she yelled as she headed for the living room.

Yumi only hoped Wakasa left her child in good hands.

* * *

_**At a mansion on a private island…**_

_Beep…beep…beep_

Shiva opened his eyes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, author here! This is my first fanfic so I'm still working out the kinks but I would love some r&rs about my progress. Sorry it took so long to update by the way.


End file.
